To Hell and Back
by MissChrisBrown
Summary: This story has a new character! This also takes place after everyone graduates and Downtown Sasquatch is still together and have gigs! I really hope you like it! Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is supposed to be after they graduate from Degrassi and Jimmy, Craig, and Spinner still have their band Downtown Sasquatch, but Marco isnt in it. I know some things that happen dosent seem like stuff that they would do, but Im kinda giving them different personalities! Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

Courtney boarded the plane and quickly took her seat. She was supposed to be in New York 5 hours ago to finalize her wedding plans. As she fastened her seat belt she looked beside her and saw a boy talking and laughing with 2 other boys in front of her. She was in a bad mood so she diddnt feel like hearing their commotion.

"Excuse me?" She got their attention. "Can you keep it down please?" The boy in the seat in front of her began to speak.

"Were sorry..." He paused. "My name is Spinner...and you are?"

Courtney looked irritated. "Tired..so."

"Your really pretty." The boy beside Spinner said. "You know Craig here is single." He said pointing to the boy beside her.

"Thats nice." Courtney said sarcastically. She leaned her head against the back of the seat.

"Oh, by the way...Im Jimmy." He added.

Courtney leaned back up. "ok..nice to meet you Spinner...Jimmy...Craig. Now will you please let me rest?" She asked annoyed.

Spinner began to speak again. "Not until you let Craig buy you a drink." Spinner smiled at her. Courtney looked over at Craig.

She sighed. "Ok...one, but then you have to leave me alone." Courtney forced a small smile.

Craig stopped the flight attendant. "Uh...Ill have a scotch on the rocks and..." He looked at Courtney.

"Ill have the same." She said.

As the attendant brung out their drinks Craig talked to Courtney. "So...Whats your name?" He asked shyly.

She smiled slightly. "Courtney." She looked the other way out the window.

As she was looking out the window Spinner and Jimmy smiled and Craig and gave him a urging look.

"Can I show you something?" Craig asked getting up and grabbing Courtney's hand.

"Uh..I...I think I should stay here." She said pulling her hand away.

"Come on..." Craig started again. "Im not going to hurt you." He pulled on her hand again.

Courtney slowly got up and followed Craig as if she was forced. He led her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked regretting ever following him.

Craig slowly began to kiss Courtney. She quickly pulled away.

"Ill ask you again...what in the hell are you doing?" She felt like slapping him.

"Well..." He began. "Me and my friends had a little bet."

"About me?" Courtney was pissed off.

"Well...yeah, but dont worry, we have never done this to any other girls we met." He said smiling and he began to kiss her again.

"Stop!" Courtney said pulling away. "Im getting married in 3 weeks!" She screamed at him.

"Its okay...your not married yet." Craig smiled.

Courtney looked into Craig's eyes. "But...Im engaged." She said flashing him the ring.

Craig's eyes widened when he saw the ring. "Whoa...well...consider this your engagment gift...from me." he started to kiss her again.

Courtney started to push him away again, but she diddnt resist him. She began to run her fingers through his hair and she slowly took his shirt off...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney arrived in New York and met her fiance at their hotel.

"Your late." He said as she walked through the door.

"I know." She replied. "Im sorry." She kissed him lightly and got on the elevator.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as they were entering the room.

"No...not really." She hesitated.

"Well..." He started. "Ill let you unpack while I get something to eat...ok?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah...ok." She smiled back and watched as he left the room.

When she was sure he was gone she pulled out her journal and began to write.

Dear Journal,

Some things came up at the office today so I had to take the last plane out to New York. So as usual I was late. The plane ride was reall awkward. I met some guys and...well...I did something that I am defiently regretting. It also got me thinking though, maybe I am too young to get married. I mean I am only 22. Well Ill sleep on it!

xoxo,

Courtney

Courtney heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" She said as she put away her journal. She opened the door and saw her best friend Lindsay standing there.

"Hey!" Lindsay greeted her. "I came to help you."

"Really?" Courtney asked letting her in. "I could really use some help right about now." Courtney laughed a little.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Lindsay asked sounding concerned.

"Well..." Courtney started as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Im kinda having second thoughts." Courtney bit her lip.

Lindsay sat beside Courtney. "Dont worry..you and Brad are perfect together." She smiled at Courtney.

"I dont know...I think I might be too young." Courtney replied hesitating at first.

Lindsay glared at Courtney. "Well what gives you that idea?"

"On the plane today..." Courtney looked down at the ground. "I met some guys and we started to talk, then we got maybe a little drunk and the guy next to me took me to the bathroom and..." Courtney was interrupted by the door opening.

Brad walked in and saw Lindsay and Courtney talking. "Hey ladies, whats going on?" He asked sitting next to Courtney on the bed.

"Hey Brad! Your having your Bachelor party tonight right?" Lindsay said looking at Brad. Before he had a chance to respond she started again. "Well me and a few more friends were thinking about taking Courtney out tonight." She finished looking at him hoping he would approve.

"Sure!" He replied. "Sounds fun to me." He smiled at Courtney...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hey! Sorry for the lack in updates! I was waiting for some reveiws! Please R&R! Also I am soo soo sorry that this is barely even considered a CHAPTER, but I couldnt think of anything else!

* * *

Chapter 3

Courtney and Lindsay arrived at a tall building and stepped out of the limo.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked looking around.

"Its one of the best clubs in New York!" Lindsay said walking through the tall glass doors. "Theres a band playing tonight, their really good. I've heard them play before." She added.

"You know clubs arent my thing." Courtney said giving her and evil look.

"Dont worry...it will be fine." Lindsay assured her.

They got into the building and walked into the private party room. Courtney met her other friends that were waiting for her inside. They talked for awhile, but then went out onto the dance floor to hear the band play. As the band was setting up their equipment Courtney got a drink from the bar. She drunk it quickly and went back onto the floor to find Lindsay. As she was looking for Lindsay the band started to play. She decided to look for her later and watch the band to see what was so great about them.

As she saw the lead singer alot of things flashed through her head. The plane, the bathroom, the 3 guys laughs and whispers when they came from behind the bathroom door...

* * *

A/N-Again sorry for the short short chapter, but I will have another asap! Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Sorry I havent updated earlier, but you guys have to R&R or I wont update!

* * *

Chapter 4

Courtney found herself in someone's arms. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"You passed out." They boy holding her replied.

She quickly recognized the boy and stood up, out of his arms. "Im sorry I have to go...find my friend." She said trying to make up a excuse.

She felt someone pull her arm. "Courtney...Im right here." Lindsay said smiling.

_'Just my luck!' _Courtney thought to herself. "The boys invited us backstage." Lindsay added. "You know to celebrate and all."

"The boys?" Courtney asked hoping she diddnt mean the band.

"Yeah...the band." Lindsay replied.

"Shit!" Courtney said not realizing she said it out loud. By now everyone around her was staring, including Lindsay, Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner.

"I think Brad wnted me home early." Courtney said trying to get out of it.

"Its okay...I called him and he said it was fine." Lindsay said pulling on her hand.

As she walked backstage she was shaking from head to toe. She slowly followed behind Lindsay regretting every step she took. She followed until she reached a blue closed door. "awww..." She said in a sympathetic way. "looks like their gone...lets go!" Courtney said relieved and she turned around. She bumped into a tall guy with dark curly hair. She looked up at his face and reliazed it was Craig, the guy from the plane, the band, and the guy that caught her when she fell.


End file.
